1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to a computer implemented method of monitoring a user's on-line activities and, more specifically, to a method wherein the user or a proxy is allowed to indicate the user is still engaging in on-line activities.
2. Background Information
On-line activities are a daily occurrence in many peoples' lives. That is, many people use email, electronic banking, social networks, gaming, not to mention simple web surfing. The on-line accounts and other tools related to such on-line activities, however, survive the death or incapacitation of the user. Many users would prefer to control their on-line accounts and tools related to such on-line activities in the event of their death or incapacitation.
Systems and methods have been developed that provide some control of on-line accounts and tools related to such on-line activities in the event of a death or other form of incapacitation. Such systems, or modules (i.e., generally, software) perform an investigation to determine if the user is able to provide a response. These systems and methods, however, are limited. For example, one system and method requires the user to identify a specific date, or range of dates, when the investigation will occur, e.g. May 1-May 6 which, for example, may be each day the user is on vacation. Further, these systems are limited to internal interactions. That is, the user must be utilizing the program, site, or other electronic construct that incorporates the investigation system or modules. Thus, if a user does not access the system/module incorporating the investigation module, then the user cannot satisfy the investigation.